


don't you dare think twice

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cleaning, Denial of Feelings, Dishes, F/M, Fluff, Laundry, SO MUCH FLUFF, Television Watching, clean!murphy, good tags bro, lots of goldfish, notclean!raven, sick!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bubbles aren't cute and neither is he.</p><p>Well, maybe if you put the two together..</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you dare think twice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! While not necessary, reading the other part of this series would probably enhance the experience of this one, as some things that don't make sense that were explained in the first part. It's short, no worries!  
> Thanks for this amazing idea, you know who you are!  
> Probably not at all what you wanted, but I just had to!  
> <3 Let me know what you thought, all you people.  
> I think it's eh, it shall suffice.

“Please, please, please? Raven!” Clarke whines, comically childlike. Raven drops her head on the counter, the smooth granite cooling the headache Clarke was giving her. 

Raven grunts, burrowing her chin into her palms. Clarke proceeds to sneeze again, her red eyes wide and pleading from the couch where she rests beneath a blanket of used tissues. Sick Clarke was usually pretty independent, but this time she decided to get back at Raven, and demanded to be waited on hand and foot. 

“Christ, fine.” Raven huffs, moving not-so gracefully out of the kitchen like a storm cloud to get the basket. The boys’ washer had broken, so Clarke had been using theirs to clean the clothes. 

Clarke couldn’t bear to make herself seen in front of her new boyfriend with a snot rocket for a nose, but Raven hadn’t woken up prepared, either. She was a hot mess in her wild ponytail and tired face, which she didn’t feel like applying makeup to on a Saturday morning. She felt entirely too sluggish and exhausted to go run errands, but Bellamy would be back that night and they probably needed clothes to wear next week, she knew that much.

“I love you best friend!” Clarke squealed in a nasally voice, which came out more like ‘I lub you bet fwenb!’. Raven laughed out loud, whipping her bagel from the toaster and holding in between her teeth as she tucked the laundry basket under her arm and pinched the car keys, including Clarke’s key to Bellamy’s house in her fingers, as the boys were visiting Aurora a few states over and wouldn’t be home. 

“I’d hug you but..” Raven shook her head. “Yes, please don’t.” She grinned and flipped off her housemate with a slim finger before slipping outside. She headed for the car and tucked her legs in, slamming the door. She stuck em’ in and twisted the keys, and the car started with a quiet rumble. She headed out on the road in the morning sunshine, and she had to admit, it was kind of refreshing to leave the house. She smiled to herself, chewing her bagel, one hand on the wheel as she listened to Miller’s radio show.

-

She turned the keys in the door and opened it with an obnoxious creak that needed to be fixed, stepping inside the kitchen. She was fixing the clothes on the top of the basket that had unfolded, when a sudden ‘BANG’ made her jump out of her skin. What was that?!

Suddenly, a figure barreled into the kitchen, wielding a feather duster as menacingly as one can over their head. 

Raven shrieked, throwing the basket of laundry, which quickly became shaken up laughter, as the person sighed, leaning back against the armoire serving as a pantry. “Raven, what the hell?

He pinched a t-shirt and pulled it away from his face, revealing a very frightened, and.. woah, clean? -Murphy.

Raven collapsed against the wall in a fit of weak giggles, and Murphy grumbled while picking up clothes tossed astray about the kitchen.  
“Want to tell me why you broke into my house?” he asked, and Raven watched him warily. 

“Clarke washed your clothes, but she’s sick, so I brought them. She gave me the key because you guys are supposed to be at Ms. Blake’s until tonight.”

Murphy shrugged, lips parting to speak. “I decided it was more of a family thing, so I stayed behind. Didn’t want to intrude.”

Raven nodded in understanding, feeling the same way about visiting Clarke’s family sometimes, even though she was close with them, it seemed like she was getting in the way of their family time.

“So- you’re looking lovely as ever, Reyes.” He continued, and Raven scoffed, tossing a sock at him. “Shut up, I just woke up. Why are you all cleaned up, anyway?”

Murphy looked at himself, and then at Raven, eyes moving over her body slumped against the wall, but not in a suggestive or creepy way, just a, ‘what the heck are you wearing’ way, and quirked up an eyebrow.  
“I don’t feel like explaining.” He shrugged, and Raven stared at his clean brown hair and unwrinkled clothes, a tight navy t-shirt and dark jeans. He still sported the signature white socks that caused him to skate around the house, but who wears shoes inside?

“I’m amazed you showered, honestly. What’s the big deal? And the feather duster, would you care to enlighten me on what made you think you could take down a burglar with a feathered stick?”

“Well, I think it’s pretty obvious I wouldn’t have had to use it. My dashing good looks nearly knocked you out, who’s to say any violence would’ve been necessary?” She caught a smirk on his face, as he sat crossed legged on the other side of the kitchen folding clothes.

“Yeah.. dashing good looks..” Raven said quietly, her voice trailing off, before she suddenly snapped out of it and scoffed, so he knew it was sarcastic. Was it? 

He suddenly snorted, his face pink, and finished putting all of the clothes in the basket.

“Thanks for, uh, bringing these?” He said, nodding her way. She stood slowly and frowned.

“Kicking me out already?”

“You want to stay?” He asked, definitely as a question, rather than an invitation.

“Or I could go home and be Clarke’s servant.” She said, eyebrows raised.

“Uh.. okay?” Murphy said, looking extremely awkward, something new for him, and he retreated into the bedroom to put away his half of clothes, slinging the rest of the basket onto Bellamy’s bed. She shadowed him for a minute, unsure of what to do, and then shoved all of his trash off the couch to have a seat, turning on the TV.

“You record any of The-“ 

“Yeah, second one down, I’m not sure if Bellamy meant to tape Keeping Up with the Wallaces? Not really his style, but-“

“Okay, Murphy.” Raven chuckled, selecting Fog of War. After a minute, she sighed.

“Why do you only record from where Richard comes in?”

“Because that’s the most important part.” He said in a ‘duh’ voice, flitting around the house.

“What are you doing, anyways?”

“I was trying to clean up for when Bellamy gets back.. I made a pretty huge mess..”

Raven looked around the room, spotting the ever present goldfish box, books scattered around, mostly just lots of food and empty beer cans.

“You drink a lot.”

He shrugged. “I keep it in moderation, I think. I’m not drunk right now, am I?”

“Well, you did let me stay in your house.”

“A pretty girl wants to stay at a guy’s house, is he expected to kick her out? That seems like sober reasoning to me, honestly.”

Raven felt her cheeks go hot, and looked over, and he shook his head, pink creeping up his fair skin as he stumbled around with a trash bag.

“So again, why are you all dressed up?”

Murphy sighed, plopping himself down on the edge of the coffee table in defeat.

“Bellamy and I got in a fight-“

“What’s new?”

“Anyways, so like a month ago he said some stuff about me getting a better job, cleaning up a little..”

“You clean up nice.” Raven confirmed with nod.

He looked anywhere but her, chewing on the pink skin of his lip.

“So I went to a job interview pretty early..”

“How’d it go?”

“I blew it.” He chuckled, and gave her a sad smile.

“Yeah, I’m definitely not getting that job.”

Raven shrugged. “There’s always next time.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” He knitted his eyebrows together, pausing his reluctant cleaning to stare at her, causing her to squirm under his intense, half-lidded gaze.

She shrugged, looking around.

“You hate me.” He stated, a fact, not a question.

“Maybe, but.. whatever. I’m over it. Finn’s out of the picture, and you didn’t really do anything wrong.. the leg thing was an accident.. it’s, fine." She said, stuttering over every word until her tongue was in knots.

He nodded, his face smoothing out, and Raven took a good look at his uniquely built face, pale skin, and honestly, he had eyes that made you hear the sound of your heart breaking when you looked at them too long.

“Um..” He stuttered, jumping up to run in the backyard to throw away the full trash bag.

Raven collapsed back on the couch with a sigh as soon as she heard the door shut.

“It’s just the clean hair talking.” She whispered to herself, staring at the ceiling.

…

How did he get a grape juice stain up there?

-MURPHY-

He collapsed face first against the lid of the big, green garbage bin, running his hands through his hair.

All these years of her treating him the way she did, and as soon as he cleans up, she’s being all nice.

That’s really freaking superficial and he’s pissed.

But God, she’s just as gorgeous when she’s not glaring at him.

No. 

Shut up Murphy.

He took a deep breath and picked up a stick, flinging it at a tree to hear a satisfying ‘crunch’ when it broke.

Go back in. Play cool. Be a jerk.

That’s how it’s done.

Except when he stepped inside, shutting the back door behind him, he saw her dark brown eyes fly open at the noise, her body sprawled out on the messy couch, he wasn’t sure he could do this.

Her ponytail had loose pieces flying free every which way, and he was strangely attracted to those dark circles under her eyes, long black eyelashes combing against them when she blinked.

Murphy groaned, crossing the living room to wash the dishes, and he heard Raven press play on the TV again.

“Trouble in paradise?” The TV said, and Raven giggled.

“Beat it Richard.” Lindsey’s voice came, and Raven ‘whoop'ed.

“Hey!” Murphy whined, and heard her snort from the other room.

That was cute.

Wait, cute?

Since when does he say cute?!

Raven joined him in the kitchen, bumping him over with her hip to take over washing, shoving the drying towel at his chest.

They continued to elbow each other on purpose, and Raven handed him the wet dishes rather aggressively.

He walked back over from the cabinet, intentionally stepping on her toes. She squeaked in pain, and leaned forward, shoving at his face with her soapy hand.

He shouted, the dish cleaner smell overwhelming beside his nose, grabbing her wrist to push her hand away, but she simply put it back on the side of his face, laughing. She moved to get revenge, standing on his toes with her own socked feet.

He squirmed beneath her feet and she kept her cold, wet hand on his cheek, filling the other with cold water as he gripped the counter, trying not to fall.

He was laughing, a strange feeling to be genuinely laughing with someone who didn’t like him three hours ago, and she laughed too.

The dish soap was starting to sting.

He didn’t mind.

-RAVEN-

She turned her gaze from the sink, and met his eyes. She had his toes trapped under her feet, his face held staring at her with one hand on his cheek, the water droplets soaking into his shirt.

Her gaze drifted down the bridge of his nose and she stared shamelessly at his full mouth, not completely aware of what she was doing here, at his house, in this situation.

He suddenly did probably the jerkiest thing in the world, and rolled back on his heels to lean against the counter, causing her feet above his to slide forward against him, along with her body. And her face.

And her lips.

His eyes stayed wide open, frighteningly vibrant pools of blue as she kept their lips together lightly. Nothing passionate or aggressive. Extremely exciting, nonetheless. Who else can say they kissed John Murphy? 

Maybe it's not much of an accomplishment, and he might hightail it out of here right after, but this may be the last time this jerk is ever kissed. She should be in a book of world records, she thought, his strands of hair falling around her own face, shielding them both.

She stretched on to her tiptoes when he stood up again, still using his feet as a platform to reach his face. 

It lasted only seconds, thanks to Raven, but it felt longer than that. He pulled his face back in surprise, his eyes wide in shock, and more beautiful than ever.

“That’s not what I was expecting to happen.” He breathed, a shake in his words.

Raven nodded, panicking. Why did she do that?

"Yeah.. we can't do that again." They both nodded in sync. 

Awkward.

“You taste like goldfish.”

He threw his head back and laughed, and Raven took the opportunity to shove her face into his shoulder, nose pressing against his neck.

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Not hating me.” He mumbled, and then blushed. “And for a pretty fantastic first kiss.”

She was sure he could feel her giggle into his skin. “You’re not kidding, are you?”

“Nope.”

“See what showering and not being a butt does for you?”

“A butt?”

Raven laughed, his mouth turned up in a lopsided smile, retreating to dry her hands off on a hand towel.

“Thank you.” She whispered, and Murphy pulled up an eyebrow.

“What did I do?”

"For not treating me like Finn’s little heartbroken ex, and like a normal person.”

“Raven?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re a lot better than a normal person.”

It seemed to pain him to be nice, and that was a pathetic excuse for a compliment, but she smiled, collapsing on the couch.

“I think it’s clean enough around here, don’t you?” He asked, ripping the book out of Raven’s hands and throwing it across the room so she wouldn’t look at it, and threw himself down beside her.

“Yeah. Oh, and Blind Pursuit, really? I worry about you.”

Murphy huffed out an angry breath over her nosiness, shoving the cheese crackers between them to share.

That’s right. Murphy. Sharing.

-BELLAMY-

Bellamy walked in, keys jingling, and called out, “Honey, I’m home!”

When he got no response, he stepped through the kitchen into the carpeted den. His jaw dropped.

There sat Raven and Murphy, sprawled out with tangled legs, eyes closed, mouths hanging open, Raven looking disgusting and Murphy looking like he was going for tea with the Queen, for his standards, leaning on each other.

Raven’s head was thrown back over the back of the couch, Murphy passed out with his head on her shoulder, nose in her neck. Both drooling a bit.

Asleep.

And what do you know?

A box of goldfish crushed between them.

Nice.


End file.
